Perfección Accidental
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Iason estaba convencido de que Riki era un accidente de la naturaleza. Tal perfección solo podía ser un accidente. Contenido sexual.


_Magg… Feliz cumpleaños atrasado._

_Te quiero, aunque tu carrera te secuestre y ya casi no hablemos ;-;_

_Y gracias. Necesitaba escribir._

* * *

**Perfección Accidental**

Iason estaba convencido de que Riki era un accidente de la naturaleza.

Un mestizo no debía ser todo lo que él era. Riki era hermoso, fuerte, valiente, sagaz, tenaz, y demás cualidades que lo intrigaban y lo hacían necesitar saber más. Tenía algo que lo hacía parecer sobrehumano.

Iason estaba convencido de que tal perfección solo podía ser un accidente.

Iason Mink, personaje clave en la élite de Tanagura, favorito de Jupiter, un ser creado para ser perfecto, hermoso, fuerte, con capacidad mental sobresaliente... era él quien estaba lejos de ser perfecto. Era él quien había cometido aquella serie de errores insignificantes que llevaron su salud mental a su ruina.

La primera vez que Riki le ofreció su cuerpo, aceptó para pasar un buen rato. Arrancó lentamente cada prenda que el mestizo traía encima. Sujetó sus manos sobre su cabeza, lo miró de arriba abajo... El joven parecía estar en llamas. Su excitación era evidente. Todo en él era hermoso e intenso. Solo este hecho le parecía un insulto a aquellos que nacieron con el derecho a la belleza, por lo que quería humillarlo y demostrarle quien mandaba. Así fue que cometió el primer error, el de bajar su mano por su pecho, su abdomen, tomar su miembro y mover su mano con la maestría, habilidad y entrega de quien toca un instrumento musical... y los gemidos de Riki eran música para sus oídos.

La noche fue larga, pero antes de que acabase, había cometido el segundo error: Había decidido que se lo iba a llevar para ser su mascota. Le costó tres años dominarlo por completo, pero valían la pena cuando lo sentía suyo. Ya era todo una sucesión de errores que lo asustaba y lo sacaba de su monotonía. Causaban rumores, causaban confusión... Iason era conciente de que su solo capricho estaba causando un sacudón a nivel social.

Por eso lo dejó ir, y ese fue un error peor que todos los anteriores. Sabía que lo tendría de vuelta, pero cada día era una tortura. Necesitaba a Riki. Necesitaba más de su fruto prohibido. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo, física, mental y espiritualmente. Eres mío, solía decirle con frecuencia, de la nada o cuando estaban a punto del clímax, en los momentos más inesperados y más predecibles. Eres mío.

¿Cuándo había cometido el error de enamorarse de él?

Riki aceptaba esta realidad con resignación, incomprensiblemente inconsciente de los sacrificios que el blondie hacía por él. Seguía siendo de fuego, pero se dejaba dominar. Iason jamás le hacía daño, y se preocupaba más de las necesidades del joven que de las suyas propias en casi todo momento.

Una parte de él le decía que eso tenía que acabar. Detestaba el hecho de que el joven lo tenía a sus pies, sin darse cuenta, y estaba arriesgándolo todo para mantenerse a su lado. Se sabía completamente subyugado, hechizado, atrapado por aquel que a fin de cuentas, era un mestizo.

Por eso, dominaba con su cuerpo lo que no podía dominar con su mente. El chico debajo de él se retorcía, gemía, arrugaba las sábanas, se mordía los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar. Iason mantenía su expresión estoica mientras acariciaba aquella hermosa figura. Entraba. Salía. Sonreía. Riki lo miraba con confusión pintada en sus ojos, en una mirada que solo duraba hasta que echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de cada instante en contra de su voluntad.

Riki era tan perfecto, se decía. Su cuerpo, su alma y... no podía seguir elaborando, porque todo él era hermoso y único. Hacía sentir al arrogante, dominante, intimidante Iason como el peor de los hombres, un ser que jamás estaría a la altura, una pobre criatura sin independencia mental. La perfección de Riki era una perfección accidental y modesta, una que debía de estar prohibida. Lo volvía loco, lo consumía lentamente, e incluso cuando le hacía el amor y lo escuchaba gemir su nombre, necesitaba sentirlo todavía más cerca.

Pero cuando los dos llegaban al climax, cuando sentía a Riki tensarse contra su cuerpo por enésima vez en una noche, oyendo su respiración agitada, cuando él mismo sentía aquel punto de máximo placer... Solamente ahí se daba cuenta de que sus errores lo habían llevado a un momento tan perfecto.

No lo cambiaría por toda la perfección del universo.

* * *

_Espero que las partes cítricas hayan sido de su agrado y le hayan hecho justicia a una historia de amor tan artística como lo es Ai no Kusabi._

_Reviews! =D_

_-K._


End file.
